Fire Emblem Wikia 2011
The Fire Emblem Wiki is a Fire Emblem Based Nintendo Gaming Wiki that shows some of the games from the History of Fire Emblem, it also shows some Strategies, Overall, Chapters, Stats, and other contents from the Fire Emblem series. The first Fire Emblem game is called Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragons and Blade of Light that Marth from Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl appeared from this game and its released on the NES/Famicom in 1990. And the first Fire Emblem game released in Worldwide is the seventh title of the series (Fire Emblem, A.K.A. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken in Japan) released for the Game Boy Advance. And the wiki also holds info about the TearRing Saga, which is a clone of the Fire Emblem series released for the PlayStation. The Wiki is up to 2,850 pages and and 5,300 images in this year, we have around hundreds of users and anons joined in the Wiki to help out with expanding more stuff on the pages. Noble Users The administrators of Fire Emblem Wiki are Otherarrow and Semajdraehs, the founder of the Fire Emblem Wiki was TheUnpluggedGuy, and one of the rollback users of the Fire Emblem Wiki are Aveyn Knight that who was the one running the Fire Emblem Fansite called Serenes Forest and he was actually called VincentASM. The Fire Emblem Games Released & Upcomings in 2010s *'Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~' - The remake of Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo and the sequel of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon for the Nintendo DS. This is the second Fire Emblem game for the Nintendo DS, and it is a remake of the Super Nintendo game, and we are waiting for the Outerseas release date for this game. But there is a new character named My Unit (A.K.A.: Chris in his default name) and he acts as a Second Lord to the Remake, this remake features all the returned characters from Shadow Dragon and features new characters such as My Unit, Katarina, and some other characters featured from BS Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga and still includes the new characters from the original SNES game, its also to commemorate with the Fire Emblem series' 20th anniversary. *'Fire Emblem: Awakening' - The new upcoming game for the Nintendo 3DS and features the possible main character named Krom and he is the Prince of Iris, the game features the return of the World Map Travel since The Sacred Stones and it have new gameplay of Dual Battles fighting against an enemy in a battle. According to the Japanese Nikkei newspaper on December 27th, 2011, this will be the first Nintendo 3DS title to have paid downloadable content. http://andriasang.com/comzi0/3ds_paid_dlc_fire_emblem/ *'Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones' - One of the Fire Emblem Titles released for the Game Boy Advance since 2005 in North America, and the Protagonists in this game featured Eirika and Ephraim (the royal twins of Renanis) and its now rereleased for the Nintendo 3DS system in December 16th, 2011 in Japan, North America, and Europe as one of the 20 free downloadable Virtual Console games for the Nintendo 3DS Ambassador Program (those who did purchased the Nintendo 3DS system before the price dropped to $169.99) External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia - User blog:King Marth 64/Message from the Top 10 list:Best Wikis of 2011... Category:Gaming